


So I Baked a Cake for You

by FatlocknDomJohn



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Gen, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlocknDomJohn/pseuds/FatlocknDomJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the edge of war, the King of the Koopas receives a very interesting present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Baked a Cake for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for http://asktehbowz.tumblr.com/ who is an adorable muffin made of sunshine. From one wg kinkster to another, with a bit of vore thrown in because they've discussed liking that
> 
> This is def not one of my Sherlock works, and I've never written vore before, but I took it as a challenge! Hopefully it's liked!
> 
> Enjoy!

Letters soared, loud, angry grunts and swears flying out of sharp teeth as orders and documents were signed and thrown into separate piles.  
  
Paperwork. It was truly the worst and most boring part of being king. The bearded man rested his face in his hands, muscles rippling under his tight suit coat as he ran his fingers through his hair. So many things to do, so many things to prepare for. A war was on the horizon, a war Bowser would start and win.  
  
He looked with curiosity at the large box sitting under his usual mail, reaching for the letter taped to it.

_Dear Bowser,_

_Your great and powerful presence has affected our land for ages, spreading fear wherever it touches. I have heard rumors of new troops arriving to your castle soon, and in the hope our lands can avoid ward, I was advised to send you a gift._   
  
_So I baked a cake for you!_   
  
_Please show mercy on the Mushroom Kingdom in your continued…expansion._

_Princess Toadstool_

Underneath the beautiful, cursive script was a small, pink signature – _Peach_

The King of the Koopas felt himself puff up a bit. Yeah, of course the Princess was scared. Those new troops were arriving today, and with the great and powerful Bowser as their ruler, nothing was going to stop them! Maybe, he’d decide to spare one or two of the Princess’s precious Toads.  
  
If the cake was good enough.

The muscular, red-headed man grinned cockily as he reached a meaty hand out and snatched up a slice, greedily stuffing the piece into his gaping maw. Sharp teeth chewed at it violently. The flavors exploded in the king’s mouth, bordering on the edge of saccharine in their sweetness, pink frosting staining at his plump lips. Bowser licked at the corners of his mouth.

_Fuck_ , the bearded man thought, giving his small potbelly a rub, _I might spare a hundred of those Toads. Well…maybe not a hundred. Five. Five sounds fair._

Bowser basked in one, serene moment of superiority. Confident in his coming victory over the Mushroom Kingdom, his wedding of the Princess, his power reaching the far corners of-  
  
The king doubled over in sudden, horrific pain, sharp knives stabbing at stomach that roared in frustration. Bowser panted, squeezing his eyes shut. W-what was happening?! He reached for a second slice of cake, cramming it into his mouth, barely chewing the piece before gulping it down. The agony only increased, the warlord of the Koopas letting out pained groans, grasping at his barely-soft tummy under his perfectly-tailored, dark suit-coat. He swallowed down a third piece, then a fourth, desperate to fill this void inside of him.  
  
And just as quickly as it had appeared, the cake was gone. Stuffed into the now round, bloated gut of the red-headed ruler. Bowser hiccupped lightly, unbuttoning his suit to give his tanned tummy a bit more room. He rubbed it idly, feeling sleepy and overstuffed. There was a small, hesitant knock at his door.  
  
“What?!” The king shouted, muffling a wet belch.  
  
“I-It’s the soldiers, sire. They’re in the main hall, awaiting orders from the general. You instructed me to tell you when they’d arrived, as you wished to-”  
  
“I know what I told you!” Bowser boomed, standing with some difficulty and waddling over to the door, small burps or hiccups accompanying each step. He threw the door open with a bang, glaring down at the small Goomba before him, who stared apprehensively back.  
  
“What are you staring at?” The king sneered.  
  
“I-It’s your suit, sire!” The creature said nervously, “Tis unbuttoned!”  
  
Bowser looked down, knowing he had done so, but only because his overstuffed gut had pressed-  
  
The warlord blinked, confusedly. The swelling had…all but vanished. He prodded at the area with a finger, finding it slightly softer than he remember. The buttons of his yellow shirt strained, ever-so-slightly.

  
_Must’ve eaten less than I thought_ , he gathered, quickly buttoning the area and stepping out into the hall. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly hit with that horrible emptiness again, doubling over with a sharp cry.  
  
His assistant looked horrified, rushing closer to his master. “Sire! Are you injured?!”  
  
“I-I need…” Bowser panted, the Goomba standing straight, ready for even the most dangerous of orders.  
  
“D-doughnuts! Steak! A-anything!” The king shouted, slumping to the floor. His assistant stared, confused, but after a hard glare sprinted down the hall, returning moments later with a tray of hot burgers, leftovers from the feast served to the new soldiers.  
  
Bowser reached out, frantically, grabbing a burger in each hand and stuffing one after another into his mouth, grabbing more and more as each hand emptied. The entire tray disappeared in the king’s stomach, his belly expanding into a round, taut dome, stretching the buttons on his shirt and suitcoat to their limit. Once his meaty paw hit tray, the man collapsed back against the door, slumping down to the ground, causing his tummy to puff out further. One button on his charcoal suit flew off, with a delicate _ping_ , and the warlord released a thunderous belch, followed by a desperate moan. His hands reached up to explore the area, giving it soft rubs as the king let out small hiccups  
  
His assistant stared, mouth agape. After a small while of listening to his master’s burps, hiccups, moans, and small giggles, the Gomba spoke up.  
  
“S-sire, the soldiers.” He said, in a small voice.

“Huh?” Bowser grunted, “Oh, y-yeah, um.” The king struggled to his feet, giving his stomach a few more, firm pats. Ok, now it was definitely softer than he’d remembered, the tanned flesh peeking over the edge of his light brown pants, staining the buttons of his shirt. He’d have to start dieting again, or at least hit the gym hard tomorrow. He lumbered down the hall, suit coat billowing open from its lack of buttons, and threw the great, oak doors to the main hall open. His general had been in the middle of a speech, but went silent.  
  
“Our great and powerful ruler, my brethren!” The Goomba said, loudly, the hall of roughly a hundred troops breaking out in cheers.  
  
Bowser grinned, cockily, giving small waves and nods as he went to stand next to the creature. His stomach starting to gurgle once again. Bowser let his thoughts wander as the general droned on about violence and destruction, the groans of his tummy getting louder and louder.  
  
At one point, a nervous troop attempted to flee, the general ordering the doors to be barred – no one in or out for the next hour! No matter what was heard! Bowser agreed, nodding at the questioning glance for his assistant, who waddled outside and shut the doors, locking the troops and the King in.  
  
The cries of his belly grew louder and louder, Bowser paying less and less attention to his general’s speech and more to his…size.  
  
The creature was so small…so rounded at his edges. He looked…soft. He could probably just…

A long, muscular arm extended down, grabbing the Goomba by his head and lifting him up. The general didn’t even have time to let out a startled cry before being stuffed into his ruler’s mouth and swallowed whole. The soldiers watched in horror and confusion as the squirming lump in their King’s throat traveled downwards, and Bowser let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
There was a moment of complete silence, and then King of the Koopas turned to his subjects with wild, hungry eyes.

Goombas scrambled, running towards the locked doors, tripping over one another as their king leapt from the stage, grabbing one creature in each hand and stuffing them into his desperate, sharp-toothed mouth.

Bowser’s belly swelled, reveling in the squirming sensation just under his smooth, tanned skin. Goomba after Goomba disappeared into his gaping maw, buttons bursting and flesh expanding as their numbers dwindled down to nothing.  
  
The last Goombas simply huddled in the corners of the room, terrified, as their ruler lay shirtless in the middle of the grand hall, his massive, towering belly rounding out toward the ceiling as he panted and belched, nearly a hundred Goombas struggling in the confines of their master’s gut, as Bowser attempted to convince them to come closer.  
  
One by one, the foolish creatures did, and Bowser hummed with delight as each one slipped down his throat, his pants button flying off as his army turned to soft, creamy fat.  
  
After an hour, Bowser groaned, his head pounding. He tried to sit up, but something was…what?!  
  
The king stared in horror at the enormous ball of lard that was once his muscular body. He rocked up, fat belly turning to rolls as his sat, spilling out over thick thighs. The ruler squirmed on his two, soft spheres of a bottom, his tattoos stretched on dough, plump, sausage arms and tubby, rounded shoulders. He grasped at his chest, once firm, wide pecs, now two supple domes of pudge.  He grabbed at fully-blossomed love handles, horrified, and took handfuls of his prominent gut, the flesh shaking and jiggling at every touch, dancing under his meaty fingers.  
  
His face had rounded, double shaking as he turned his head toward the knocking door.  
  
“My lord,” his assistant’s voice called, “Another letting from Princess Toadstool,”  
  
“She hopes you enjoyed your cake.”


End file.
